


Bumpy Ride

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, They Make Do, call changbin captain hook bc he hit that spot with an uppercut, changbin is good at sex and i will go down with this ship, changbin's services aren't covered by hyunjin's insurance, hyunjin has car trouble, i wanted to try a cliche porn plot, mechanic changbin, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hyunjin gets a flat tire and has to call a mechanic. When he finds out his insurance doesn't cover the costs, he comes up with a different plan to make due.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 344
Collections: Anonymous





	Bumpy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> uploading this to the anonymous collection because I want my works page to be less focused on ....pwp.....
> 
> but if you're a fervent changjin reader, you might guess who I am :D

“Fuck!” Hyunjin slams his fist down on the steering wheel, and then again, and again, beating the shit out of it like it’s the car’s fault that he’s stranded at a deserted trucker rest stop.

He saw the pothole where it interrupted the outer line on the freeway, filled with water from the earlier rain, and instead of ignoring it and driving past, he had the uncontrollable urge to swerve his car out of the lane and drive through it. Everything for a nice and satisfying splash.

The next thing he heard was a loud bang, and then he could suddenly feel every bump in the asphalt vibrate through his car. By the time he found the truck stop, his back tire was already ripped to shreds, making him crawl over the safety lane at a pensioner’s pace.

With a deep, dramatic sigh, Hyunjin kicks the door open. It’s so humid now, this morning’s rain still tangible in the hot summer air, making his long hair stick to his neck. He ignores his flat tire, too offended to even look at it yet, and pops the trunk, lifting the mat and finding the spare tire.

Shit. 

He has no idea how this works.

Hyunjin leans against the side of his beat-up 1999 Kia Pride and scrolls through Naver, watching every tire changing tutorial video he can find. It takes him three videos and then he’s looking up local roadside services instead. Standing with his hip cocked, he calls the first one that comes up. He hears the amusement that the lady on the phone is trying to hide when he explains that he doesn’t know how to change a tire, but she promises him a mechanic will be there within fifteen minutes.

So he just sits in the trunk, running his hands through his damp hair, combing it flat. His body still aches from this weekend, so he slowly stretches it. He had fun in Busan, more fun than he should’ve had. Softly laughing to himself he realizes that he’s getting old.

A honk startles him from his thoughts.

The repair service van drives past him and rolls into the safety lane, parking in front of him. Hyunjin’s eyes fall on the back of the van, where all the insurance company stickers decorate the white paint. Panic settles in his heart as he realizes that his company is missing. 

He’s spent most of his cash, if not all of it on drinks and food this weekend, and even some more on the stupid claw machine in a drunken stupor at 3am. It makes him want to crawl inside his trunk and hide, too ashamed to send the mechanic away again. But how the hell is he going to pay for this if he doesn’t have any cash? He doubts that they use wireless payments here in the countryside. Maybe he can ask them to send him the bill? Maybe–

The mechanic jumps out his van, wiping his hands on his grease-stained jeans. As he walks up to him, Hyunjin notices his eyes widen for a moment, and then he looks him up and down for a split second. He’s checking him out. Bingo.

But the mechanic is a good actor, because he composes himself quickly and reaches out his hand. “Seo Changbin. What seems to be the problem?”

Hyunjin tucks a strand of hair behind his ear as he shakes his hand, upping his game. “Hwang Hyunjin. I accidentally drove through a pothole and now my tire broke– I mean, it’s flat. I don’t know how to fix it.” He bats his lashes, emphasizing his naivety with a pout.

If there’s one thing that Hyunjin has learned over the years, it’s that men want their ego boosted, love it when they’re the ones in the know-how, adore showing just how skilled they are in the presence of silly little Hyunjin. Normally, he hates it, but when there’s something he wants, he’s willing to play the act. And Hyunjin always gets what he wants.

“Alrighty,” Changbin walks around the car and whistles when he spots the tire, “Not a problem. I’ll have you back on the road in no time.” He hoists up his jeans and squats down, inspecting the shredded tire. “Wow, this must’ve startled you.”

“You have no idea! I almost cried.” Hyunjin runs both of his hands through his hair now, making sure his shirt lifts a little to show a small line of his stomach. Changbin’s gaze drops immediately, looking with a dark glint in his eyes. He must think he’s subtle. He’s not. 

Two can play that game, though, because when Changbin pulls the spare tire out of the trunk, it makes his biceps flex, causing Hyunjin to say, “You look so strong. That must really help with the job.” He’s grateful that the man is wearing a tank top, because now he can just stare shamelessly.

“It sure does,” Changbin says with a wink, and Hyunjin might as well have a fishing hook through the mechanic’s cheek at this point. 

Changbin gets a lug wrench and a jack from the back of his van. Hyunjin knows these words from watching the videos from earlier. But still, he has a part to play, so he asks about every detail of the process, interrupting Changbin only with an “ohh” and a “wow” as he explains.

Changbin boosts up the car with the jack and Hyunjin is actually in awe for a moment. His loose tank allows Hyunjin to see inside, and he feels his heartbeat speed up when all he sees is soft but strong, tan skin. Perhaps he’s the one being seduced here after all.

Hyunjin’s eyes are still transfixed on Changbins pecs, staring at a dark nipple like he’s some horny teen, like he hasn’t been fucked three times already this weekend. Then, Changbin pauses his hands and looks up at him. He squints against the sun and wipes his sweaty bangs from his forehead, revealing his armpit where trimmed, black hair sticks to his skin. Changbin is a sweaty hot mess and Hyunjin kind of forgets what his initial goal was.

“Well?” Changbin asks. 

Hyunjin totally missed his question. “Sorry?”

“I asked what a guy like you,” Changbin’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, “is doing in a place like this.”

The question is laced with subtext, and Hyunjin feels achieved at the fact that they’re already moving past pretense. “I partied with my friends. I’m on my way home to Seoul now.”

Changbin hums and pockets the handful of lug nuts. “Should take the train next time. Isn’t it easier?”

“I get bored on the train.” This time it’s Hyunjin’s turn to lick his lips, and he does it slowly, not breaking eye contact. He knows how good he looks with his lips wet. “Besides, I wouldn’t have met you, would I?” It’s daring, he knows it, but he has to prod at the limits if he wants to make this happen.

Changbin is looking at his lips, quiet, but only for a moment. Then, he clicks his tongue and cocks his head to the side. “Would’ve been a shame.”

The shredded tire finds its retirement home in the trunk of Hyunjin’s car and Changbin has the spare one on in seconds. When he’s about to tighten the last nut, he reaches out the wrench for Hyunjin to take. “Give it a try,” he says with a charming smile. When Hyunjin takes it from him, their hands touch.

Hyunjin squats down, clumsy hands on the wrench. Changbin stands and leans over him. His breath tickles Hyunjin’s sweaty neck as he whispers, “Clockwise.” Hyunjin does his best, lips tightening in a thin line as he tries to use all the strength he has left in his sore body. His sweaty hands slip and he almost falls backward, but Changbin’s warm hands catch him. And when he pushes him back onto his feet, he can swear that Changbin is sniffing his hair. 

He manages to get the nut on tight enough, approved by a quick but strong squeeze to his shoulders. Changbin opens the back of his van and puts his tools away. When he climbs back out, he’s wiping the grime off his hands with an old rag, looking a bit lost in thought. Then, “So, is this the part where you offer to suck my cock instead of paying?”

Hyunjin’s jaw drops, heartbeat picking up speed as his cheeks flush more than they already were. “I– uhm–”

“Don’t worry, you’re not the first to offer something silly like that. Trust me.” Changbin looks up from where he’s cleaning his hands, finally, “You are however the first that I would indulge. You just have to say it.”

Hyunjin feels off balance. This is _not_ going according to plan. He was supposed to be the seducer here, to be in control and make this man too horny to think about money. But now the tables have turned and he’s the one at a loss for words. 

This is good, though, is what he decides. This takes away the ambiguity of the situation. And somehow Changbin’s forwardness is sexy. He likes a man who knows what he wants, just like he does.

So he mirrors it. “I don’t want to suck your cock,” he says, and Changbin looks scared for a moment, probably thinking he’s misread him after all, but then he adds, “I want you to fuck me on the floor of that messy van of yours.”

Changbin doesn’t answer. He just tosses the rag over his shoulder and takes his phone out of his pocket to dial a number. It rings a couple of times before whoever’s on the other end picks up. “Chan, I’m taking my lunch break early, so you gotta cover all my calls, okay?” A pause. “No– no I don’t care. Deal with it. I’m eating. Bye.” He hangs up. 

Despite the heat, Hyunjin shivers when he realizes that he’s the one on the menu. 

His fingers shake as he opens the door to the back of his car, and they shake even more as he searches through his duffel bag, trying to find his last condom. He can feel Changbin’s eyes on him, burning him, studying him. It’s his turn now, and he knows it, and it’s making him surprisingly nervous. He’s not used to being nervous when it comes to sex.

Changbin raises an eyebrow at him when he returns with the condom pinched between his fingers, gripping it so hard that the foil dents. The smile on his face is somehow cocky. Hyunjin is usually the one to overwhelm people, to surprise them with his sexual confidence, but when Changbin puts his fingers through his belt loops and drags him closer by his hips, he lets out an embarrassing peep.

“Can I kiss you?” Changbin asks, looking at Hyunjin’s parted lips.

Hyunjin looks down at where their hips are pressed together, already feeling himself getting hard as he pushes himself even closer, cock rubbing against that wonderful soft lower stomach. He wets his lips and nods.

That’s all the permission Changbin needs to slide his fingers into Hyunjin sweat-dampened hair and pull him down into a kiss. Changbin hums against his lips, and it sounds appreciative, so Hyunjin feels a bit of his confidence return. He knows he’s a good kisser, knows he can make men shake with his lips alone, but make their knees buckle with his tongue added.

His neck is sore and it hurts to lean down like this, but he ignores it. Hyunjin has a clear goal in mind.

When he deepens the kiss, the effect is immediate. Changbin whines into his mouth, so vocal, and Hyunjin pushes against him until the back of Changbin’s knees meet the van. Hyunjin bites Changbin’s lip, softly, and sure, there he goes, sitting down.

Hyunjin moves away, running his thumb over Changbin’s lip, pulling it back a bit with his nail. “You got a lot of cargo space,” he says, and when Changbin huffs a laugh at that, he smiles too.

“Wanna try it out?” Changbin asks before taking Hyunjin’s thumb in his mouth, sucking it down slowly while looking up at him with intent.

Hyunjin thinks he might have found his match. 

Changbin gestures for him to climb in, so he does, squeezing through next to him and maneuvering himself into the tight space. When Changbin closes the doors behind them, it’s dark, but only for a moment until he switches a light on. Hyunjin hopes he looks as hot as he feels right now under the artificial light, sitting back on his hands with his legs spread a little, enough to show Changbin just how hard he is inside his jeans.

Changbin sees it and swallows. Then, he crawls closer, shoving wrenches and jerrycans to the side as he goes to make more room for them. He ends up on top of him, hovering over him as he holds himself up with his arms. He takes one hand to press at the bulge in Hyunjin’s pants, his breath hitching as he finds out just how big he is.

“Sure you don’t wanna be the one doing the fucking?” Changbin asks, raising another eyebrow. He seems to do that a lot.

Hyunjin laughs and unbuttons his jeans, pulling himself out. A string of precum drools onto his shirt as he squeezes his cock, jacking himself off to full hardness. “You think you could take this?” 

Changbin shakes his head, a blush blooming on his cheeks as he admits defeat. He bats away Hyunjin’s hand, taking over. His lips are parted as he watches the cock slide through his hand, a bit dazed by the sight of it. Hyunjin feels high from having his confidence affirmed. He knows his cock is pretty. “Wish I could suck you off,” Changbin admits, wetting his lips again. 

“If you wanna waste the condom on that, you can,” Hyunjin suggests with a lazy smile, but he already knows what the answer is. 

Changbin laughs at the suggestion. “Nah, not gonna pass up on this ass,” he jokes, earning a giggle from Hyunjin as he squeezes one of his buttcheeks through his jeans. 

Hyunjin is used to fucking strangers, but this feels different. Perhaps it's because he's not used to fucking mechanics in the back of their vans, or perhaps it's the feeling of familiarity he has with Changbin less than an hour after meeting him. 

He gets handled onto his hands and knees by strong arms, and they laugh when Hyunjin clumsily slips on a piece of sandpaper. But it's sweet, not mocking, and it gets even sweeter when Changbin decides to push his shirt up and press soft kisses to his lower back. 

"How long is your lunch break even?" Hyunjin asks, partly worrying that it will be too quick of a fuck, and partly because he's getting impatient. 

“Oh, I’m not going back to work until I’m–” he starts pulling Hyunjin’s jeans down, “until I’m satisfied.” 

Changbin helps him out of his jeans, pulling them over his sandals, and folds them. Hyunjin watches him over his shoulder, about to tease him for being so neat, but then Changbin taps him on the inside of his thigh, urging him to lift his knee. Hyunjin bites his bottom lip as Changbin puts the jeans under his knee, to keep him from bruising. Changbin pulls his tank over his head as well, stuffing that under his other knee.

Hyunjin would focus more on the weird, mushy feeling in his chest, if he wasn’t distracted by the sight of Changbin’s torso. He’s soft, a tummy with a good pinch of chub, but he can see the vague outlines of abs underneath it, can see the raw strength his body must have. He wishes they had more time, or that he’d met him somewhere else, so that he could’ve kissed his stomach, and left marks on his pecs.

In another universe, maybe. 

Changbin reaches over him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he presses his hot and naked chest against him. “That condom better be lubed,” he says, taking it from where it’s still pinched between Hyunjin’s fingers.

Hyunjin is feeling brave, aching to test him. “Don’t worry. I’ve already been fucked three times this weekend, should be good to go with some spit.” Changbin doesn’t pull away like he expects him to. In his experience, most men don’t like to be second, or third, or in this case fourth. 

Instead, Changbin just presses even closer, pushing his denim-covered cock against the thin fabric of Hyunjin’s boxers. Changbin sighs, almost getting lost in the feeling, almost forgetting what was just said. But then, he reaches around, pulling Hyunjin back up a bit by his chest, kissing and biting his neck until he says, “I better make sure you only remember me when you get back home.” 

Hyunjin holds back a moan, feeling the hairs in his neck stand up after Changbin’s lips leave him, and says, “Show me what you got, then.”

Changbin moves his hand down to squeeze at Hyunjin’s cock again, finally pulling a moan from his mouth. He doesn’t say anything, but the silence sounds like a promise. 

Hyunjin lets his head drop, looking through the gate that is his own spread legs to watch Changbin unbutton his jeans and pull out his cock. It’s not big but it’s girthy, with an upward curve to it. Changbin’s hips stutter as he strokes himself a few times before rolling the condom over the flushed, dark head. Hyunjin wants to roll his eyes at himself when he realizes he thinks it looks cute.

Changbin runs his hand over Hyunjin’s ass again, his fingers sliding through between his cheeks, pressing against his hole through the fabric. Hyunjin wiggles his hips, impatient. “How fond are you of these?” Changbin asks, hooking a finger under the elastic band of Hyunjin’s boxers, letting go and making it snap against his skin.

“Not very,” he says, letting out the part where he bought them at the convenience store last night since he didn’t have time to do laundry.

“Good,” is all that Changbin says before he grabs it with both hands and tears it in half, letting it slide down his thighs and onto the floor. Hyunjin lets out a gasp, looking over his shoulder with a frown and mouth open in shock. Changbin just raises an eyebrow and shrugs. “What? I’m not only here to fix stuff.”

Hyunjin shakes his head, but he doesn’t even feel offended, just amused at his corny alpha male display. It’s not like he needed to show off to get into his panties or anything. Hell, there’s no panties anymore to get into. And when Changbin spits on his fingers, he is truly reminded of the fact that he’s fucking a mechanic in the countryside. Maybe this is just how they roll outside of the city.

And he has to admit that he likes it. A lot.

Changbin rubs his thumb over his hole and whistles in appreciation when it slips in easily. Hyunjin has to hold himself back from saying “I told you so”, but even if he would, he can’t, because Changbin slides another finger in easily. He clearly isn’t planning on fingering him, because he pulls them out just as fast as he entered, leaning down to spit on his hole, pushing the saliva inside with two fingers.

Hyunjin drops his head and leans it on his forearms as he arches his spine, moving back on Changbin’s fingers. He just knows he’s dripping all over the dirty floor of the van, so eager to get fucked already. Not a single one of his fucks this weekend managed to turn him on as much as he is now. Perhaps it’s the situation, perhaps it’s Changbin. Probably both.

“Impatient,” Changbin says, taking his fingers out. He urges Hyunjin to move his knees out a bit more, spreading his legs further so that his hips are at the same level as Changbin’s. Hyunjin wants to make a well-meant jab at his height, but he doesn’t get to. The feeling of Changbin’s cock pressing in is enough to make any intelligent word leave his vocabulary.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin hisses, biting down on his arm as he slides inside. The lube on the condom helps, a lot, and Changbin bottoms out easily. He reaches around, making sure that Hyunjin is still hard. And he is, so goddamn hard.

“You’re really good at taking dick, aren’t you?” Changbin teases, keeping his hips still as he fists Hyunjin’s cock, painfully slow.

“This–” Hyunjin needs to pause for breath, “This is nothing.” Then, he clenches around his cock. Changbin moans, his voice deep, and when Hyunjin looks over his shoulder, Changbin’s face is all frown and sweat, eyes closed in pleasure. Hyunjin puts on his most seductive face, running a hand through his damp hair and wetting his lips, “You were gonna make me remember you, weren’t you?”

Changbin’s eyes open at that, pupils blown wide and bottom lip caught by his teeth. His hands find Hyunjin’s hips, nails digging into his flesh. He pulls out a bit and Hyunjin sighs, expecting to be fucked with long strokes, but Changbin doesn’t pull out all the way. Instead, he only leaves him halfway there, and then slams his hips against Hyunjin’s ass again.

Hyunjin feels a familiar swoop in his stomach and can feel precum dripping out of his dick. Confused, he grabs at it, squeezing himself. It’s almost as if he’s about to shoot, without even the pleasure of an orgasm looming. He knows he’s not because he thinks that’s impossible, but when Changbin fucks himself inside again he realizes that the man knows what he’s doing. 

The underside of Changbin’s cock is pressing against his prostate in just the right way, the curve providing him with long but gentle stimulation. _Just_ right, perfect even. Changbin had a good reason to be cocky. It’s never felt this good.

“What the–” Hyunjin gets the air knocked out of him with another roll of Changbin’s hips, the rhythm absolutely murdering him. “Why the fuck are you so good? What the _fuck,”_ Hyunjin moans, the sound high and needy and honestly embarrassing this early into a lay. 

Changbin keeps on fucking into him, adjusting his angle a bit, watching the way Hyunjin reacts, adjusting it again, making it even better. Hyunjin feels like he’s going to cry, his body completely powerless to move or to jerk himself off or _anything_. He just takes it, a whine with each thrust, eventually blending into one.

“I can make it even better,” Changbin says and Hyunjin almost shakes his head, his grip still tight on his cock to keep himself from spilling too much. But he’s curious, curious to see just how far he can take him. 

So he lets himself get pulled back until he sits in Changbin’s lap, his back pressing against his naked chest. Changbin twitches inside of him and Hyunjin can feel it. He’s feeling too much, a bit too much of everything. It’s addicting. “I’m gonna die,” he says.

Changbin strokes his chest under his shirt, soothing him, and laughs against his neck. “That good, huh?” He kisses below his ear, the stubble on his chin chafing Hyunjin’s skin. “Let’s go slow, then.” Changbin leans one hand on the floor for purchase, and takes Hyunjin’s cock with the other, rubbing his thumb over his cockhead as he slowly starts moving his hips.

He can’t do much with this angle and with Hyunjin’s full weight on him, but it’s more than enough. Hyunjin actually thinks he could come from just sitting here, on his lap, just from the soft pressure of him against his prostate.

But he was right, it feels even better like this. 

He’s only now noticing just how hot it is in the van. His shirt is absolutely soaked, sticking to his chest and giving him goosebumps in the places where his skin isn’t on fire. Hyunjin puts his hands on his thighs, rubbing himself, soothing, touching. He wants to be touched everywhere, to feel everything all at once. It’s like his pleasure is full-body, wrapped in a sheet of velvet. 

Changbin grunts in his neck, picking up his speed. This must feel frustrating for him, not being able to fully pull out, only fucking him little bits each time. Hyunjin doesn’t care. He’s lost.

He runs his fingers over his lower stomach, scratching at his skin where he feels it the most. Then, he wraps his hand around Changbin’s, working his cock together in tandem. 

“I love the way you smell,” Changbin says, pressing his nose into Hyunjin’s hair, sniffing him.

Hyunjin can’t answer but it makes his cock twitch. He loves feeling wanted like this, desired. Changbin has stopped thrusting, his tired legs giving up. Instead, he’s just rolling his hips. It’s enough for Hyunjin’s moans turn into sighs, just a string of heavy breathing, too fucked-out to make a sound. 

“Tell me when you’re gonna come,” Changbin says, sounding a little less cocky and a little needier. He must be close.

“Now–” Hyunjin exhales the word. He’s been on the edge for a while, and the only thing holding him back was his mind.

“Good,” Changbin jerks him off faster, digging his teeth into Hyunjin’s wet neck as he manages the strength to thrust up into him a couple more times.

Hyunjin doesn’t know who comes first, too blinded by his own orgasm to tell. He throws his head back, leaning it on Changbin’s shoulder as he almost screams, spilling all over Changbin’s hand and his own. 

Changbin stutters under him, whines spilling out against his neck. The fog clears from Hyunjin’s brain fast enough for him to hear the sweet sounds. He decides that he loves them.

“Fucking hell,” Changbin says, finally, and takes a deep breath. 

“My thoughts exactly.” Hyunjin spots his torn underwear and decides that he can use it to wipe the cum from his hand, but when he tries to lean forward, his thighs give up on him. Changbin catches him, two strong hands on his side. He feels like a ragdoll, no strength left in him.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna drive for two more hours after this,” he complains, allowing Changbin to wipe him clean instead.

Changbin hums and presses another kiss to his neck when they’re all clean. Hyunjin thinks he must be the type to cuddle after sex. Too bad that they can’t do that now.

“You don’t have to go home yet,” Changbin finally says, carefully. 

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin turns to look over his shoulder. 

Changbin grimaces as he feels his softened cock slip out. But then, “You could sit in the passenger seat and be my colleague for the day. I mean, you already know how to change a tire.” Hyunjin raises his eyebrow at that last part. “And maybe stay for dinner, and–”

Changbin doesn’t have to say it. Hyunjin can fill in the blanks. 

He pretends to think about it, liking the small worried frown on Changbin’s face. And when he thinks his new friend is about to apologize for the offer, he accepts it. 

Before they can even get out of the van, someone drives past, honking ten times in a row and yelling “Fuck you, Changbin!” loud enough for them to hear.

“My colleague,” Changbin explains.

Hyunjin laughs, and then corrects him. “No,” he pulls Changbin in for a kiss, a short one, sweet, “your _other_ colleague.”

**Author's Note:**

> this work might be anonymous, but i still get comments in my inbox, so feel free to leave one! <3


End file.
